Tears of Happiness
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Harry had defeated Voldemort. The ministry convicted him of murder and other various crimes. He was then sentenced to going through the veil. Harry refused to give them the satisfaction. He told them a few truths before going through the veil. Now going through didn't kill him. Death sent him to another world. He meets the Guardians and Pitch.
1. Chapter 1

**Tears of Happiness**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or RoTG.

'Thoughts'

* * *

(Harry defeats Lord Voldemort)

"You won't win Tom." Harry said.

"She lied!" Voldemort hissed when Harry stepped in front of him. "She will pay but first you."

"It ends today. Expelliarmus." Tom's wand flew into his hands.

"No! Avada Kedavra." The man tries to channel his magic through his hands.

Harry knew the man would try this and since he was powerful it would work. He quickly transfigured a rock into a mirror. The killing curse hit the mirror and bounced back at Voldemort. The dark Lord was shocked and froze for a split second. That second was all it took for the spell to hit him. He fell to the ground, dead.

"It's over." Harry said in relief.

"Mr. Potter?" It was Kingsley.

"Yes?"

"You are under arrest for the murder of Thomas Marvolo Riddle." He said.

"What?" Now it was Harry's turn to be shocked.

"You are also under arrest for the murder of many others." He continued.

Harry could only stare. They cuffed him and took him off Azkaban. He waited for his trial. Harry knew it was a farce.

During the trial almost everyone spoke against him. Only one person didn't speak at all. He made sure she didn't speak for him so that she didn't get in trouble too. The rest of his friends, his teachers, classmates, ministry officials, acquaintances, and strangers spoke against him. By the end of the trial it was decided he would be sent through the veil.

Many people had gone to watch. Harry smirked at his ex friends. He was very smug.

"By the way I closed all my vaults before the final battle. All the money, heirlooms, books, and weapons were sent to one person. The only person I now know was my true friend." He told them smugly. "I'm really glad I did it."

Harry flipped them off before he jumped into the veil. He shocked many people. His ex friends had been too horrified to notice. The information wasn't something they wanted to hear.

Luna Lovegood had been standing away from the crowd. She refused to let the tears flow. She didn't want them to know she was the one Harry had given everything too. Harry told her she was like a sister to him and left her everything in case he didn't make it during the final battle.

It turned out to be a good thing with what had happened. Luna just held onto the visions she had. One was Harry finally getting the happiness he deserved. The other was Luna making all these people pay for what they did to Harry.

"He willingly jumped in?" Kingsley asked, not believing his eyes.

"He did." Diggle answered in shock.

"Find out where the contents of his vaults went." Kingsley ordered as he shook off his shock.

"Yes sir." A group of aurors said before leaving.

Luna took her chance and left. She went home and packed. Afterwards she left the country and moved to Australia. Her cousin and his family lived there. She settled down in a house near them. She began writing a book about Harry and the betrayal.

* * *

(With Harry and Death)

"I cannot believe you flipped them off before willingly jumping into the veil." The cloaked figure said to Harry.

"I wasn't going to give those fucks the satisfaction." Harry told him.

"I saw that. Do you know who I am?" The figure asked.

"Yes. Your death." Harry figured it out the moment he saw the figure.

"I am."

"So um what now?" Harry asked casually.

"You have a choice." He said.

"A choice?" Harry tilted his head in confusion.

"Yes. You can either go on to the afterlife or I send you to another world to be a grim reaper."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"So much was taken from you. I want to give you a chance to be happy."

"I see. I…"

"Take your time. It's a big decision." He assured.

"It is. I think...I think I want that chance."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Yes I'm sure."

"Wonderful."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or RoTG.

'Thoughts'

AN: I'm so sorry for the mix up. I had labeled chapter 2 of Reapers and Bogeymen as the chapter 2 of this one. I have fixed it now.

(With Harry and Death)

"Ready?" Death asked.

"Yes I am." Harry said.

"Good. So I'm sending you to a world where Santa and the Easter Bunny exist." Death explained the world to him.

"So instead of witches and wizards there are spirits?" He asked.

"Yes. I am going to make you a grim reaper." He told him.

"Okay." He didn't see a problem with that.

"Good." Death made a mirror. "Look at your new appearance."

Harry walked up to the mirror. He was amazed by the changes. His hair stayed black but now was to his shoulders and straight. The tan he had from years of working outside was now gone. It had faded to a healthy pale color. Harry's eyes were still emerald green. His eyes were outlined in black. It was like eyeliner and made his eyes pop. That was all the changes he could see.

"Wow."

"I'm glad you like it. I didn't want to change too much. I just made you look more like a grim reaper. Now I'm going to send you along." Death said.

"Okay." The new reaper had said.

The scene around Harry had fades away and a new scene took its place. It looked to be the Forest Luna and Harry had camped in before the Quidditch World cup. Not many people knew that Harry had met Luna in his second year and her first. He had found her one day after his detention. She had been sitting on the steps near the fourth floor. Luna was crying. He went over to her.

Harry asked her what was wrong. Her roommates didn't like her and decided to mess with her. They had gone through her things and hid some of them. Luna hadn't minded until she found her pendant. The first year had explained that it was her mother's and she had found it broken. He could see that it was broken in half and the picture was destroyed.

That had pissed him off. He helped her up and took her to her head of house. He told the man what happened. The tiny professor had been horrified and angry. He fixed her pedant and the girls were punished. After that the two had become close friends.

Her father had thanked him. Unknown to the Weasleys, Granger, and Dumbledore Harry barely spent the summer with the Dursleys. He usually spent it with Luna and her father. He returned when he knew he was going to get picked up. That was why he had been there when Marge Dursley had been visiting. Dumbledore sent a letter saying he was going to get picked up and then sent another saying it was unsafe.

When Xeno found out he had a house elf keep watch. Once someone entered the property the elf would get Harry and take him back. Since dementor incident had been a fluke. Xeno had been about to pick him back up when that happened. When the wizard learned what had happened he had done a piece on the ministry. Unfortunately magical Britain was very corrupted.

Anyway, before the Wealseys picked him up for the game he and Luna had gone camping. He had vowed to go back and camp there one day. He kinda wanted to build a cabin and live there. Now he was in the forest again. This time there was a cabin. It looked like the one he had imagined building. Harry went inside and gasped. Death must have seen his thoughts because it was exactly how he pictured it.

The kitchen and living room was in one area. The bedroom and bathroom were in separate rooms. The living room had a beautiful fireplace. The color scheme of the room was a dark blue. The bedroom was done in green and black. He loved it.

"Nice." He said with a smile.

A few hours later another reaper had shown up. He had long white hair, dark green eyes, pale, and was the same height as Harry. He too had a black ring around his eye. He explained what Harry's duties to him. He was told that he would be guiding souls in Britain with him and two others. The reaper's name was Damien. Alice and Tommy were the other two.

Damien had said that Alice had blonde hair and bright red eyes. She was the tiniest out of all of them. She was pale and had the black ring. Apparently the paleness and black ring around the eyes were a signature look for reapers. Tommy also had black hair. Unlike Damien and Harry, his was short. He had warm brown eyes. He was a few inches shorter than Harry. Alice had a bit of a temper but usually was very sweet. Tommy was very sarcastic but never raised his voice.

After he finished explaining the other reapers he told Harry about his powers. He showed the new reaper how to use them. After that they talked for a bit.

"So how did you become a reaper?" He asked Harry.

"I come from a world that had magic. In each country there are small communities of witches, wizards, and magical creatures, like werewolves. I was "chosen" to defeat the dark lord. I did. I sent his killing curse back at him using a mirror. Everyone but one person turned on me. I was arrested and sentenced to the veil. It is a magical object used to sentence criminals. I told them they weren't getting my money or possessions before flipping them off and jumping in. Death gave me a choice and I chose this one." Harry explained.

"Wow." Damien gasped.

"Yeah."

"I would have done the same thing." He admitted. "I wouldn't let those fuckers get the satisfaction."

"Exactly. How did you become a reaper?" Harry asked.

"In my world there was no magic. I was a normal human boy. I grew up poor because of my parents's gambling debt. On my twelfth birthday my parents sold e to a man who performed human experiments. I was experimented on until I was twenty four. I had been killed by the man after freeing his other test subjects. Death came to me and gave me a choice. I could move on or I could become a grim reaper. As you can see, I chose this." He explained.

"So we all have bad pasts?" The dark haired reaper asked.

"Yes. Despite our bad pasts we were able to do good. You saved the world and I save a few people." He said.

"I see."

"Well I have to go. Good luck." Damien said.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." He flew off.

Harry flew off a few minutes later. He felt a soul that needed to be guided. It was his first job as a grim reaper.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Rise of the Guardians.

'Thoughts'

(With Harry)

Years had passed since Harry came to this world. For six years he worked as a reaper. He became close to his fellow reapers in England. For the first time in his life he was happy.

"I'm going to kill them." Alice growled as she entered Harry's cabin.

"Kill who and why?" He asked as he handed her vodka.

"Thank spirits." She said. "They keep popping up and scaring the kids I'm trying to guide. I end up having to chase after them and I spend hours trying to calm them down."

"Those assholes." He hissed.

"Exactly. They do it again and I'm calling Death." She downed her drink.

"How many times have they done this?" He asked.

"This is the third time." She said.

"Call him now." He told her.

"You're right. "She stood up. "I'll see you later."

"Alright." He said.

Harry shook his head. Seasonal spirits, well some of them, were huge pain in the reapers' asses. Most of the winter spirits left him alone. It was mostly the other seasonal spirits and they used their jobs as an excuse.

According to them they were killers. They didn't want to believe that Death sent them to guide souls. They wouldn't see reason. Luckily it wasn't all seasonal spirits. Just a group made of the three seasons. It irritated them all. Lately they have taken their stance too far. It was time for Death to know.

Harry sighed before leaving. He went to the house of an elderly man. He had passed quietly in his sleep.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"I'm Harry Potter, a grim reaper." He answered.

"I see. Well no offense young man but I was hoping to see my wife after I died. You aren't as cute as her." He said.

Harry laughed. "No offense taken. I get it. Don't worry. She's waiting for you."

"Good." He said to him. "I said goodbye to my family before I died so let's go." He had known it was going to happen soon so he wanted to make sure they all knew he loved them.

"Of course." Harry said.

He opened a portal and both walked through it. He helped him get settled before leaving. He went on to the next soul. On his way there he saw something that pissed him off. Jack Frost was surrounded by Summer spirits. Some were beating him up and some were using their powers and burning him.

The former wizard flew down. They ran when they saw him. His green eyes glowed with anger and power. They didn't want to mess with him. He memorised their faces and would deal with them later. The reaper landed and knelt down next to Jack. He looked him over before picking him up. The winter spirit was unconscious. He took him back to his house.

He quickly sent a message off to the other reapers. He told them what happened. Tommy agreed to cover his area while he looked after Jack. He began patching him up. The next morning the white haired spirit woke up. He looked around in confusion.

"Good. You're awake." Harry said.

"Who are you?" He asked in confusion.

"I'm Harry Potter. I'm a grim reaper." He told him.

"Oh." He never really interacted with one before since he knew their job was extremely important and didn't want to bother them as they worked.

"I was on my way to guide a soul when I saw those fuckers hurting you." He said.

"I see." He was used to it.

"I took you here and patched you up. That was yesterday." He said.

"Thank you." The blue eyed teen said.

"You're welcome." He saw the surprise and wondered who allowed those bastards to treat him that way.

"I have to go." Jack said.

"Okay." He said.

Jack flew off. Harry sighed but went back to work. He was worried about the winter spirit. He was going to make sure that those who harmed the boy would pay as well as those who ignored how he was being treated. He wasn't going to stand for it.

* * *

(Britain)

The wizarding world in Britain declined. First Potter made sure they wouldn't get his vaults and then Lovegood left the country and wrote a book. It was about Potter's life. From when he was born to when he jumped through the veil. Everything he had gone through was in it, including what they did to him. It had been published and was sold out the minute the book hit the shelves.

Every country in the magical world broke contact with them. They didn't want anything to do with people who betrayed the person who saved their lives. Those who usually sent their kids to Hogwarts transferred them out. Many businesses went bankrupt.

Instead of taking responsibility for what happened they blamed Potter and Lovegood. Teams were formed to find Lovegood. They were going to make her pay. If only they knew that the Australian government was protecting her and on the lookout for them. They knew they would try to find her and made plans. The blonde haired author had married the head of the auror department three years after she moved there. They now had a beautiful set of twins. Both were boys and were born a year after they were married. He wasn't about to let anyone harm his wife or children. Britain better watch out before they caused another war. This one they wouldn't be able to afford nor win.


End file.
